Hyōrinmaru
Hyōrinmaru is the manifested spirit of Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto and an antagonist from the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc of the Bleach anime. History Zanpakuto Rebellion After Hyōrinmaru was freed by Muramasa, he was introduced to the other Zanpakuto spirits, being welcomed particularly by Tobiume and Suzumebachi with the latter commenting he "looked cool". Later Hyōrinmaru appeared in dragon form to Hitsugaya, who felt that something was wrong and asked him what it was. However the Zanpakuto spirit disappeared without answering and later when Muramasa revealed himself to the Shinigami gathered at Sokyoku Hill, Hyōrinmaru appeared with all the other freed Zanpakuto spirits. He joined the rest of the spirits gathering around Muramasa and after a battle started, defended him from an attempted attack by Ikkaku Madarame. Later in the Zanpakuto spirits' cave hideout, when Haineko noted she hated men that talked only about fighting and Tobiume said she was one to talk, they started fighting. However they noticed Hyōrinmaru was watching them and Haineko ran behind him, saying Tobiume was being mean, but getting no reaction out of him. The two started arguing again while the ice Zanpakuto spirit stood between them until Muramasa arrived, making them stop and prompting Hyōrinmaru to walk away. After this, the ice Zanpakuto spirit appeared before Ichigo Kurosaki, while he was looking for Byakuya Kuchiki, saying Muramasa had ordered that the Shinigami not be fought. Hyōrinmaru then said he didn't know why and attacked, freezing Ichigo inside an ice pillar, but he broke out by releasing his Bankai. Surprised by this, the Zanpakuto spirit asked him what the name of his Zanpakuto was, but the Shinigami said it was none of his concern. Realizing Ichigo was not his former master, Hyōrinmaru said he had no more business with him and started to leave, when the Shinigami asked him who his master was. The Zanpakuto spirit replied that he didn't know and he didn't even remember his own name, then trapped Ichigo in ice pillars, before starting to leave again. Facing his Master However Hitsugaya suddenly appeared and told Hyōrinmaru his name as well as that he used to be his Zanpakuto. The Zanpakuto spirit scoffed at that, refusing to believe he belonged with a child, and revealed that when he was freed of his former master, he lost his memories. Now Hyōrinmaru had joined Muramasa to find his true master and decided to prove Hitsugaya wasn't his master by defeating the captain. They began fighting with the Zanpakuto spirit quickly taking the advantage, countering all of the Shinigami's attacks. As they continued to battle, Hitsugaya asked what his drive was with Hyōrinmaru saying that he was just looking for a place he belonged. The captain then released his Zanpakuto's Shikai, surprising the Zanpakuto spirit and then trapped him in ice, as Ichigo freed himself with a Getsuga Tensho. Hyōrinmaru finally remembered his master, briefly returning to his old form as Toshiro finally convinced him he was the master he sought. The Zanpakuto spirit returned to his spirit form and saddened by the harm he'd done to Hitsugaya, brought him back to the 10th Divison Headquarters to recover. After Hitsugaya recovered, he and Hyōrinmaru went to help the Shinigami struggling against Ryujin Jakka and they used their Bankai to freeze the spirit's flames. Later after Muramasa became unstable and turned into a Hollow-like being, summoning Gillians into the human world, Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya helped fight them. After finally slaying the Hollows and closing the Garganta summoning them, the Zanpakuto spirit returned to his master's sword, viewing his work as done. Personality Hyōrinmaru is stern and quiet, rarely speaking unless it is important and keeps his composure, even when caught between the antics of his fellow Zanpakuto spirits. His main goal in joining the Zanpakuto Rebellion was to find a master and place, where he can be understood. However Hyōrinmaru does seem to have a somewhat humorous side, since in one of the ornakes, Isane Koetsu checked on Hitsugaya while he was recovering. However she found the curtains, fruit basket, flowers, and blanket frozen, along with an ice statue of Hitsugaya with another of Hyōrinmaru bowing to him. The Zanpakuto spirit asked if anything wrong and Isane scolded him saying a patient's room had to be kept warm, then got rid of all the ice. However Hyōrinmaru just spoke his release command, completely freezing the room to her shock. Powers Hyōrinmaru possesses a great deal of spiritual power and is an expert in swordplay, easily countering the attacks of a Shinigami captain. He is also extremely fast and as the most powerful ice Zanpakuto in the Soul Society, can control ice and water, able to freeze anything he touches and perform ice techniques instantly. Hyōrinmaru can manifest the Shikai form of his Zanpakuto form, which generates flows of ice when he slashes with it that take the form of Chinese dragons. He can manipulate them in a variety of ways and direct his slashes towards the ground to create a wave of ice that overwhelms his opponent. The handle has a crescent blade attached to it by a chain and Hyōrinmaru can freeze anyone he tangles in it. He can also release his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, transforming into an enormous serpentine dragon made of ice. In this form, Hyōrinmaru's ice powers are increased and he can fire an ice beam from his mouth that is capable of temporarily freezing the flames of Ryujin Jakka, the most powerful fire type Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. Trivia *Hyōrinmaru's name is Japanese for "Ice Ring". Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragons Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Titular Category:Sentient Weapons